Accelerometers are a kind of instrument for measuring the linear acceleration of spacecrafts. High-precision magnetic suspension accelerometers are key loads for gravity survey satellites measuring the global gravity field, can improve the measurement precision of the global gravity field and make an united height datum established, and can also improve the existing space atmosphere model, as well as highly improve the precision of orbit determination of low orbit satellites and the precision of orbit prediction. For high orbit satellites, the high-precision magnetic suspension accelerometers can measure sunlight pressure and guarantee the precise orbit determination and maintenance of the high orbit satellites or spacecrafts. The high-precision magnetic suspension accelerometers can monitor the microgravity environment of the spacecrafts and serve the microgravity experiments. A plurality of high-precision accelerometers can constitute a gravity gradiometer.
The accelerometers can be divided into linear accelerometers and pendulum accelerometers according to the motion of a proof mass, and open-loop accelerometers and closed-loop accelerometers according to the detection mode whether the detected acceleration is needed to be fed back to the input from the output. Now the usual high-precision electrostatic accelerometers are often limited by processing techniques, such as orthogonality of the electrodes and symmetry of the panels, and the influence of noises of the circuit, the parasitic force and the environment is unavoidable.